


The Way She

by 11dishwashers



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, happiness era, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Wendy first meets Joohyun in a practice room, Wendy first meets Irene in a dorm room.





	

Bae Joohyun, practically famous.

That’s what Johnny said as they walked through the halls. They passed another dance room and a girl danced in front of the mirror, alone. Wendy just nodded, more interested in her schedule, and especially more interested in her dorm. To be shared of course, with another rookie.

 

She thought she’d miss the snow from back in Toronto, but it was hard to when the street outside the window was covered in it. She turned to Seulgi who was fiddling with the wheel on the space heater.

“Turn it up, would you?” Wendy asked, particularly tired after vocal lessons today. 

Seulgi did so and let out a long sigh, overdrawn and overdramatic, but that’s what Wendy liked about her. It was charming. “I didn’t  buy new shorts for this,” she said with her eyes pinched shut, slumping against her bed.

Wendy snorted. “Why did you buy shorts then? It’s been snowing the past week.”

She never got an answer to that question, just as Seulgi opened her mouth there was a knock at the door.

“More korean lessons? Oh, all right…”

  
  


Wendy had a spot on her right cheek when she walked into a seemingly empty practice room only to find practically-famous Bae Joohyun there. She felt especially self conscious about the spot then,  it was sore and red from being poked(by both herself and a sympathetic Seulgi), and here has Joohyun who she’s never really talked to.    
Joohyun noticed her and turned the music off. 

“Oh, don’t let me bother you, I’ll just be leaving-”

“No, don’t worry about it! Let’s practice together,” Joohyun responded with a smile. “At least, if you don’t mind.”

She had braided hair and a juicy couture tracksuit on and, like all the female rookies, looked absolutely stunning. Wendy felt herself already starting to sweat a bit but nodded anyway. 

Well, Wendy could kind of understand why she was known around here, she could dance and keep expression, even by herself in this room. When they stopped for a break Wendy felt the hair from her ponytail fall around her face before she saw it in the mirror. She looked bad.

“You’re Seunwang, right?” Joohyun was saying, panting too. She leaned against the wall before sliding down it. Wendy didn’t dare sit next to her. 

“You’ve heard of me?”

Joohyun laughed, a nice sound. “People talk about your vocals all the time.”

“Really?” Wendy didn’t go red, she just glowed with pride. “By the way, call me Wendy.”

“Wendy like the restaurant?” Joohyun grinned.

“Yeah, Wendy like the restaurant.”

  
  
  
  


They practise sometimes and it’s just that- Joohyun in gym shorts and Wendy in whatever she finds in her kit bag. When she looks in the mirror, she doesn’t look at herself.   
Joohyun just gets so serious about dancing. It makes Wendy sort of- no, nevermind.

  
  
  


“Do you think we’ll ever debut?” Joohyun asked once. It was a terribly stupid question, just for her, the star of the girl rookies.

“Are you that clueless? You’re definitely going to debut,” Wendy replied because it was true. Joohyun smiled down at the chocolate bar in her lap, courtesy of Johnny. They were supposed to be dieting, Wendy, Seulgi and Joohyun.

“I hope we debut together, you know,” Joohyun sighed happily. “That’d be so nice, don’t you think?”

Wendy tried not to overthink it “I hope, if I debut.”

“If?”

“Hmm,” Wendy nodded. The stars just outside the window were blocked by a billboard. 

“Delusional,” Joohyun said before unwrapping the chocolate. “You’re delusional.”

  
  
  


They called Joohyun out during vocal lessons.

Wendy didn’t find out why until 2 in the morning, when she’s asked if she’s willing to dye her hair blue. Just the ends, they said.

“They’re going to call me Irene,” Joohyun had said, sparkles in her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair. It would be pink soon. She was lying on her stomach, Seulgi’s bed because it had the most blankets, and Wendy… well Wendy was right next to her.

Seulgi too, but that's besides the point.

“Where’s that from?” asked Seulgi, unwrapping a dairymilk bar with her manicured nails. Wendy was talking to Johnny earlier, and well, he always looked out for them- buying them food so their managers wouldn’t know.

“It’s english,” Wendy said. “Pretty, too.”

Joohyun laughed, clapping her hands  _ again _ , but it was okay because they were all over the moon. “I can’t believe it. I told you we’d debut together.”

  
  


Wendy thinks that the title ‘ _ HAPPINESS’ _ is fitting when they’re learning the choreography with a nice girl named Soyoung, or Joy, as the directors called her. All their hairstyles look nice but Wendy thinks Joohyun’s looks the nicest.

The leader, Irene.

  
  


Happiness goes smoothly, with a lot of effort and sore muscles from practice, but smoothly nonetheless.   
When they went onto their debut stage, Soyoung cried in the changing rooms and Seulgi laughed at her goodnaturedly.

But their leader Irene, Wendy’s Joohyun, was there to calm her down and they all performed well.   
Not once did Wendy trip while letting her eyes roam to Joohyun, not once.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Red Velvet, they’re called. When Joohyun knocks her knees to Wendy’s under the table while they’re being interviewed, it makes her less nervous. When Joohyun keeps them there, it has Wendy’s heart pounding for some reason.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They write Joohyun cards on her birthday. It’s meant to be broadcasted for the fans(which there are a surprising amount of already), so Wendy is sure to write something nice and friendly.

But when she hands Joohyun the card, not Irene, it’s got something else written other than ‘ _ happy birthday Irene! Let’s work hard this year!:)’. _

  
  


_ Joohyun, _

_ Happy birthday! Here’s the real card, not for the camera, okay? _

_ I’m really glad we debuted together! It was so much fun to work on Happiness with you! _

 

_ And we should talk later, okay? Make sure of it. _

_ -Wendy _

  
  
  


“You wanted to talk, right?”

“Oh! Joohyun, happy birthday!”

“That’s not what you wanted to say, is it?”

“I mean, I-”

“I get it. I get it too.”

“You…?”

“Yeah, I like you.”

“Oh.”

“Did you hear that? Wendy, I like you!”

“Oh! Oh my god! I’m sorry I’m just so happy!”

“Haha, that’s okay, me too!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They hug eachother, laughing.

  
  
They kiss eachother, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a mess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv red velvet tho and idek i wanted to write them??? sorry ik how short this is aaaaa


End file.
